Chôjirô Okudaira
Chôjirô Okudaira is a Rogue Ninja, He's an incredible fighter being highly skilled in taijutsu so far as to exceed the power of the leafs stong fist fighting style. Chôjirô has a deep hatred towards the Land of Fire and would love to see it burn, this is one of his goals. Appearance Chôjirô wears traditional martial arts attire consisting of a loose vest and loose pants as well as wearing leather gloves, he wears no shoes and has a long black karate belt with a large ninja tool kit connected . He has a tall, muscular physique with long spiky white hair and green eyes. He carries a huge sword on his back as well as three ninja scrolls tied to his left arm. Personality Chôjirô is laid back and constantly eating random foods, he has a habit to address people by their characteristics rather than ask their name and even if he knows the name he will persist to call them his chosen name. He tends to have a more relaxed demeanor towards fighting going as far as to continue eating food or lying down in front of his opponent. Chôjirô holds deep hate and grief, his inner thoughts never let him forget him watching his mother burn. History As a child Chôjirô watched his mother be executed in his small home village in the Land of Fire, Chôjirô had made a promise to his mother before she was executed saying that "he would live on" and thus he ventured on his own. Whilst living on his own in the wild Chôjirô learnt valuable hunting and tracking skills in order to survive, as well as developed an intense amount of fortitud. During his teens Chôjirô ran across a traveling ninja in the Land of Earth who took Chôjirô under his wing and taught him Ninjutsu and the basics of Taijutsu. As Chôjirô reached adulthood he began to crave battle believing himself to be a warrior and perfected a powerful martial art fighting style. Later Chôjirô would murder a wandering mist shinobi, bathed in blood Chôjirô returned his master. Spited by this his master disowned him and turned his back on Chôjirô who in turn killed his master and took his Forehead protector. Up until now Chôjirô has killed several Shinobi of several villages and wears each of them with pride, he has now set his sights on becoming a top shinobi and dreams to acquire a Dojutsu to further increase his strength. Abilities Taijutsu Specialist: Chôjirô is a Taijutsu specialist and is able to break down trees with singular punches and kicks. Earth Release: Chôjirô has an array of earth element ninjutsu and uses them to toy with his opponents. Dark Chakra: Forged through negative emotions Chôjirô gained the dark chakra nature, this chakra eats at his mind and will destroy his soul. Keen Senses: Chôjirô's sense's are hightened meanig he can easily distinguish when a Genjutsu has been placed on him through sound, vision, smell and touch. Survival Instincts: Chôjirô is a survivalist at his core everything he does is well thought out and always has two to three back up plans. Hunting Instincts: Chôjirô is a keen tracker and hunter being able to smell and hear over great distances. Summo ning Technique: Chôjirô's summoning is of the same race as the Monkey King Enma, he signed this scroll whilst training with his master. Synopsis Category:Deathcloud Category:Rouge